


Of Gods and Men

by Rtarara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And is more about Kara's emotions around caring for humans/Lena, F/F, It's mostly Kara/Diana, but it ends on a Supercorp note, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/pseuds/Rtarara
Summary: Diana finds Kara while she's brooding about Mon-El and helps her to realize what she's really upset about.





	Of Gods and Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sporkmetender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporkmetender/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Sporkmetender! It's not *that* lighthearted but it does have a happy ending. I hope that you enjoy it.

“Did my cousin send you?” Kara said as she saw Wonder Woman land next to her on the top of the Catco building from the corner of her eye. She kept her face forward facing the lights of the city. A few months ago she would have been ecstatic to see the Amazon. Diana of Themyscira was a legend and someone that Kara had looked to when she was deciding the kind of hero that she wanted to be as Supergirl. Now she didn’t feel much of anything. Mon-El was gone and he took something of hers with him more than just the necklace she’d given him before he took off.

“He might have mentioned that you could use a friend.” She mirrored Kara’s pose, with her eyes fixed on the horizon.

“I **_have_ ** friends.” She scoffed.  She kept her face forward facing the lights of the city. She was still but her mind was busy, pinpointing each of the people she cared about, watching them go about their evening. Maggie and Alex were dancing in Alex’s apartment. Winn and James were at a retro dive arcade challenging each other to ski ball of all things. And Lena...Lena was in her office working like always. Kara knew she hadn’t been home for over a week. All she did was work to try and fixed everything that happened in the Daxamite invasion. 

“Not that you’re talking to.” Diana prodded.

“That is none of your business.” Kara clenched her jaw.

“No, it’s not, but perhaps you could use someone outside your group of friends to talk to.” Diana turned and looked softly over at Kara. “There aren’t many people like us.”

“You don’t...my situation is unique and I’m handling it. Look out there.” She gestured across the city. “Crime is down. Buildings are almost completely repaired.” She balled up her fist before releasing it slowly. “I did that. I did my job and I’d appreciate if everyone could leave me to it.”

“I can leave, but you are not the only one to have lost someone.” Diana’s voice thickened and Kara glanced over, studying her face. “It...does not help to stop living.”

“I haven’t stopped living...I just…” Kara paused, unsure of how to describe her new focus.

“Life is not just this.” Diana gestured at her outfit. “Being a warrior is part of who you are, but it's not everything.”

“But it IS my everything,” Kara interjected. “Kal was born on this world. He’s a human with powers. I’m not. Everyone around me is so human and no one understands. Mon-El...he wasn’t human. He wasn’t so soft and breakable. I still had to be careful not to bruise him or fracture his bones, but I didn’t have to worry every minute that he would be crushed if my focus slipped for a second.” She looked down at her hands.

 Diana moved her hand over to take Kara’s, squeezing hard enough that Kara felt pain. Kara didn’t pull away. After a few moments, she squeezed back, increasing the pressure until she was using her full strength. Diana kept squeezing back just as hard. Diana brought their hands up in between them, moving closer until she was practically flush against Kara.

“We are not gods.” Diana whispered. 

“We aren’t human either.” Kara looked up at Diana’s face. Her eyes were gentle, but strength shone through at the same time. She felt the months of separating herself from the people she cared about shifting underneath her skin. She wanted to be close to someone–someone safe to touch. Diana was that. She pushed her away, but Diana held on. 

Kara brought up her fist and took a haphazard swing towards Diana. Diana pulled back and shifted into a fighting stance. Diana took a swing at Kara, testing her defenses and Kara dodged it. Diana smiled and attacked again faster, connecting an elbow into Kara’s side. 

“You telegraph your moves to much,” She said, dodging one of Kara’s attacks. 

“I was trained by elite government agents,” Kara called back as she fired a short burst of laser vision. Alex had worked on that with her, though it was possible she'd gotten careless with time.

Diana deflected the beam with her gauntlet. “I was trained in all human fighting styles by the greatest general ever known to the amazons starting when I was a small child.” She twirled around and pushing through Kara’s defenses and surprising her by booping her nose instead of connecting. 

“Show off.” Kara used a burst of super speed to land a hit to Diana’s middle.

Diana chuckled and Kara couldn’t quite help herself from picking up the mood. The sparred back and forth, Diana calling out corrections and Kara doing her best to prove that they weren’t necessary. Kara began to slow, she wasn’t worn out but her mind was starting to race again.

Diana used the distraction to grab Kara’s hand again, bringing them back to their starting position. “Don’t pull away.”

Kara wanted to argue, but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything. She felt how close the two of them were to each other. A slight sheen of sweat covering both of them. Before she could stop herself, Kara tilted her head up and pressed her lips to Diana’s.

Kara pulled back, embarrassed that she’d taken this so far. Before she could apologize Diana placed a finger up to Kara’s lips, silencing her. Diana shook her head before moving closer. She pulled her finger down along Kara’s lips before replacing it with her lips, warm and soft. Kara hummed softly. Her body craved contact.

Diana obliged her and deepened the kiss. They didn’t fight for dominance. Strength matched strength in a natural ebb and flow, leading and following in turns.

Kara’s hand sought out skin, moving to Diana’s thigh. She needed to touch. Her fingers drifted over soft skin before pulling Diana into her and grasping the back of her thigh before moving up the curve of her behind and squeezing.  

Diana chuckled softly, breaking the kiss for a moment. Her head tilted to the side and she searched Kara’s face. She brought a hand up to cup her cheek, running the pad of her thumb over Kara’s lower lip, wiping moisture away. Kara pursed her lips and kissed Diana’s thumb. It felt right and utterly reckless at the same time.

Kara wasn’t sure what Diana was looking for, but she was sure that she found it as she leaned forward to kiss Kara again with more purpose. Diana’s hands came up and detached her cape, letting it flutter to the ground. Kara didn’t question how Diana knew exactly how to remove the rest of the suit, sliding it off of her and leaving her exposed to the night air.

“Someone could come up here and see.” It was a statement more than a voiced concern. It was dark, but there was a hint of risk.

“You’ll hear them...most likely. And this is not shameful.” Diana ran her hands along Kara’s sides, causing goosebumps to rise. Kara closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the sensation like little sparks dancing over her skin.

Kara reached out and pulled at Diana’s outfit. She lacked Diana’s fitness but the well-worn leather fell to the ground all the same. Diana said that she wasn’t a goddess, but she looked like one. Kara’s hands went to touch. She felt her strength modulate to being gentle before she realized that she didn’t have to be and she held on tightly to Diana’s upper arms, bringing their naked bodies together.  

Kara let go and brought her arms around to Diana’s back. Diana took the chance to let her hands explore again, bringing them up to palm Kara’s breasts. Kara shuddered. The way Diana took her time was new. It was passionate, but it was slow and thorough. Diana’s hands would pause and move over her skin, gently touches almost tickling before she’d touch harder, drawing cries from Kara’s lips.

Diana moved quickly and scooped Kara into her arms before lowering her down to the ground. The concrete was rough against Kara’s skin, but she felt grounded. She arched her back as Diana kissed along her neck before bringing her mouth to Kara’s breast and taking the sensitive peak into her mouth and sucking. She raked her teeth over the skin before soothing it with her tongue and repeating the process.

Kara’s center ached and she moved to push Diana’s hand lower. It didn’t budge and the reminder that she was with someone equal to her in strength rushed through her with a thrill. 

“Please.” She begged, letting her legs fall open to show what she wanted. 

Diana pulled away, smiled and reached her hand down, teasing blonde curls as Kara strained to bring her lower half closer to Diana’s hands. Before Kara realized that Diana was doing, two strong fingers entered her easily.

“Yessssss.” Kara hissed.

Diana set a steady pace, exploring Kara. Kara let herself bear down against the fingers, holding them tightly before releasing them. It felt even better as a third finger was added. Kara lolled her head back and Diana seized on the opportunity to lavish attention on Kara’s other breast. 

Soft mewled sounds escaped her throat. It was intoxicating and not quite enough at the same time. She felt herself building slowly, but just shy of hitting her release. It felt intentional as Diana brought her closer and slowed down again drawing it out.

“Please. I want to...I want…” Kara called, her breathing coming in gasps.

Diana pulled back and grinned as she shifted her hand so her thumb brushed against the bundle of nerves at Kara’s apex. Kara’s body jolted. Diana slowly massaged the spot more as she pushed in and out of Kara’s center. Diana shifted her weight so she was resting heavily on Kara, her breath tickling Kara’s ear.

Kara knew she wouldn’t last long, but she wanted this longer. There was no pressure. Her failures didn’t weigh upon her. There was just her and the beautiful woman pressing down on her.

“It’s alright, Kara. You can let go.” Diana whispered in her ear nipping at the soft skin.

Kara broke like waves crashing over rocks. It was violent and the concrete beneath her cracked as she pushed back into it, a loud cry tearing from her lips.

She came back to herself and smiled for the first time that she could remember in a while. Diana was running her fingers through golden blonde hair and Kara leaned into the touches.

“That was amazing,” Kara said in a soft voice.

“The pleasure was mine,” Diana winked.

They laid for a moment before Kara moved forward and kissed Diana again. “I want to touch you.” It was more than a desire to repay Diana. She wanted to do something good as herself. Her uniform was discarded and she was stripped bare. She wanted to be something other than destruction to those she got close too.

Diana seemed to understand and she nodded her agreement. Kara pushed on Diana’s shoulder and Diana lowered herself onto her back. Kara brought herself forward and nuzzled into Diana. Diana smelled like leather and the sun. Kara sighed contentedly as she kissed along Diana’s neck. She didn’t have Diana’s skill as a lover. Her movements rougher and more direct. She brought her hand up to Diana’s breast and rolled the sensitive flesh between her thumb and her fingers pinching with increasing pressure until she found a sweet spot that left Diana breathing heavily.

Kara kissed down Diana’s body. She doesn’t tease. Her mouth licked down toned abs before finding Diana’s center. Kara hadn’t done this before but she wasn’t nervous. Something about the space that Diana had created for them made Kara feel safe. She lowered her mouth to Diana’s center and licked along her slit. She drank in the taste before her moving her mouth to the most sensitive spot. She sucked and drew the nub into her mouth, using her tongue to vary the pressure and to lick patterns across the flesh.

Diana moaned appreciatively, her eyes closed and her face relaxed. Kara brought her fingers to Diana’s opening and pushed two of them inside. Diana arched her back and Kara grinned. She felt powerful in a way she wasn't used to. This wasn’t about super strength. It was just her.

It didn’t take long before Diana came with a low groan, her fist pounding the ground next to her and leaving its own mark on the concrete. Kara pulled out slowly, bringing her fingers up to her mouth to clean them. She laid down on the hard ground next to Diana, her mind starting to catch up with what had just transpired.

She just had sex with Wonder Woman. Really GOOD sex with Wonder Woman. A pang of guilt settled in her stomach. She hadn’t thought about Mon-El at all once they’d gotten started.

“You can only move forward.” Diana moved closer to Kara and slung an arm over her middle. She drew patterns on Kara’s skin. “Tell me of your Mon-El. It’s better to talk about it. Tell me about him.”

Kara thought for a moment. She didn’t know what to say. Diana seemed to take the silence for reluctance and started her own story.

“Years ago I met a man named Steve Trevor. His plane was being shot at by Germans and he crashed into Themyscira. I saw his plane go down and I swam out and pulled him from the wreckage. He was kind and he made me laugh. He believed in me and he showed me the best parts of humanity. He refused to give up on what he thought was right.” She swallowed. “He died in the first world war. He sacrificed himself to stop chemical weapons from being dumped on innocent people.”

She took a few breaths. “I still think of him sometimes when I want to remember what I’m fighting for. Humans have a great capacity for evil, but they have a great capacity for good as well. He showed me that.” 

Kara rolled away from Diana. She wanted to comfort her. Kara could tell that story carried a cost for Diana to tell it, but it didn’t help. When Diana spoke, Kara didn’t see Mon-El in her words. “I...Mon-El wasn’t like that. He was funny sometimes, I guess, but it wasn’t…” She sighed. “He was trying to be a better person for me most the time. He made a lot of mistakes and the same ones more than once. I…” She scrunched up her face as her mind drew a blank. She couldn’t remember anything that she admired about him. She didn’t feel changed for the better. “I just...cared for him.” Her voice wavered. 

Diana spoke of Steve with such fondness and conviction and all she could muster for Mon-El was that she cared for him.

Diana reached out and put a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Clark has told me of your story. It’s hard to lose people and losing anyone can remind you of what you’ve lost so it’s like losing it again.”

“He was supposed to be stronger than humans. He was supposed to stay!” She cried out. “I don’t want to lose anyone else. It’s too much. How do you keep getting close to people when they’re going to leave you? It’s easier to just be Supergirl.” Diana squeezed her shoulder and Kara brought a hand up over Diana’s.

“If you sit on a throne of power and look down at the humans as beings to help and not as beings that give as much in return, then you really will become a god and gods are not heroes. They’re arrogant and in the end, they hurt those that they purport to protect.” Diana leaned forward and kissed Kara’s temple. “You are better than that.” 

“I’m afraid,” Kara whispered.

“I know. But if you’re afraid, then that means that there are people that you love enough to be afraid of losing. That’s a good thing.” She pulled Kara closer.

“Does it ever get easier?” Kara leaned into the hold.

“Yes. You will find people that help to shape you. Every day that follows will be different because they were there.” She smiled sadly.  

“I have people like that. Alex...she’s my sister and she loves me so much. J’onn is like a father to me. I have friends James and Winn. I...my best friend Lena is constantly getting herself into trouble, but she’s so brave and even when everyone around her chooses fear and selfishness, she chooses love...kindness.” She smiled for a moment before frowning. “She thinks that I blame her for losing Mon-El. I keep avoiding her...”

Diana spoke against Kara’s ear. “You can’t change the past, but you can start living your life again.”

Kara turned around and kissed Diana gently. “Thank you for tonight. For everything.”

Diana chuckled, “It was no hardship.” Her face grew more somber, “You’re a good person. Very beautiful and good. I am happy to help you.”

Kara smiled shyly. “I appreciate it.” She pulled away and before looking for the pieces of her uniform. “Will I see you again?”

“I’m sure you will. Though perhaps not for a while. From the way you spoke, I think that there might be someone with whom you have some things to work out.” She grabbed her armor and started putting it on swiftly. 

“I…” Kara goes to deny it, but she stops short. If she’s being honest, Lena has always scared her far more than Mon-El did and there could be a reason for that. “I’ll try.”

“That’s all you can do.” Diana walks over as Kara is fastening her cape back on. “Take care of yourself, Kara.” She kissed her softly.

“I will.” Kara watched as Diana jumped off the building and into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Kara/Wonder Woman (or Kara/Lena/Wonder Woman). Not picky about the plot, but I'd prefer something pretty lighthearted with a happy ending. Bonus points for sass, flirting, flustered Kara, maybe sparring or training of some kind. Smut is welcome but not required.


End file.
